Of swans and princesses
by Hoshiodoriko
Summary: This is a project I have decided to take on in which I will do a Hetalia Swan princess crossover. this is America x Fem Canada. humans names used. future M rating.The chapters will start short and slow as I introduce characters and then pick up. Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Queen Amelia of Everleen an had been trying to get her hyperactive three year old to bed for the past half hour. She had made the mistake of mentioning her husband The rough and tumble prince turned solemn and "gentlemanly king" exploits on the high seas during story time and as it wasAlfred was more inclined to play pirate than sleep anyways. The queen shook her head and finally got Alfred settled with a kiss and a tightly tucked in blanket and of course the peculiar stuffed whale that her husband had gotten for Alfie god knows where..Amelia smiled down at her son with his big blue eyes and carmel blond hair and said to him the same thing she said every night "Goodnight little one tomorrow you will do great things". And Alfred responded the same as always " of couwse mama im the hewo! Im gonna be a knight someday". As She gently closed the door behind her she turned to see the king himself standing to her right. "Hello love" he said in that lilting accent she has fallen for many years and several stretch marks (thanks to Alfred) ago."Arthur" she breathed in "I missed you" The king grinned and put his forehead against hers "and I missed you love. I will say the trip to that frogs kingdom seems to only get longer with age" . Amelia snorted " you're twenty six Arthur hardly an old man, and anyways did you come to an agreement with Francis? Did he accept? What about my idea, I mean I liked it but you know how you men are you could just do it the old fashioned way and they not meet until she is of age". "Amie" Arthur interrupted " If you sound like Alfred after he has had a pudding how am I to answer all these questions hmm? Amelia blushed and nodded to Arthur to continue .He offered an arm and started leading her to their chambers."The frog was very receptive, he knows how great our lands could be. With our military backed by their trade the joined kingdom our children will make will be greater than our individual ones by ten fold. He also was quite taken by your idea ,he said and I quote, it is the single most romantic notion that he has ever heard . Once the girl is of an age she can travel we will set up a rotating schedule in which each year our children will spend the spring and summer months at one castle or the other and hopefully they will grow to have some form of friendship". No Arthur" Amelia grinned up at him " hopefully they will fall in love".

Across mighty river and beyond a large forest and fertile farmland the sole ruler of the kingdom of Frenreale was having a similar problem putting his little princess to bed. However her mood was much less playful than that of the foreign prince. Princess Matilda's cries for her mama could be heard from far beyond the walls of her nursery. Her father sat outside the door of her room crying into his hands as well, how cold he explain to a two year old that her mama was not coming to her this night or any night. It has been six months since they pushed out the invaders from their land and that was only thanks to the aid of Everleen, he had lost his queen and his heart in that war. The only thing that kept him from following was Arthur staying his blade and asking what would happen to his little girl if he died as well . His little girl who looked so much like her mama, only with his curly blonde locks, but the eyes those were her mothers eyes that deep violet he had only ever seen on one other man- the barbarian who had invaded. He loved and hated those eyes. Francis had panicked after the invaders left thinking they would be back to finish the job and take away Matilda and the kingdom so when Arthur had mentioned having the meeting to discuss joining their lands he had agreed , after all it worked out perfectly ,the prince and princess were close in age and the kingdoms bordered each other- not to mention Everleen had more than enough fighting prowess to protect his lands. The only fear he had was selling his daughter off to a stranger and Arthur's wife had settled that with her plans of having the children spend time in each others company. Francis sighed and went to pick up his poor daughter to try to comfort her the only way he could, by just holding her and cooing sweet nothings. Francis frowned and said down to her "Hopefully you wont be so lonely soon little one."


	2. Chapter 2

First off thank you for reading. I will say if anyone wants to review please do and if not that's great too just enjoy :) The fist chapter was an intro and hopefully this story will be long and a good read. That being said the smut won't be till much later so sorry about that but they got to grow up a little first yeah? Oh I also do not own the swan princess or hetalia- hoshiodoriko

THREE YEARS LATER...

When Gilbert son of Germain had been summoned to the throne room he had expected literally anything other than what had happened. He knew Francis trusted him ,after all they were on a first name basis and had saved each others ass in the war more times than he could count they were more close than any other save for family. As an albino in a land of superstitious people Gilbert understood the importance of friendship but for the man to entrust his only daughter and the heir to the throne to his keeping? It was ludicrous , crazy, ill advised. Gilbert was no fool, he knew this would be painfully awkward for the girl as well as him, he was to be her guard and sole protector until he died for her, she banished him or she married that foreign brat and he got rid of him. He looked down, and really thought about what that implied, sure he was single and would be forever seeing as how he took a vow of celibacy after being scorned by the only woman he could ever love, but could he give up his life to essentially be a stand in for the girls father when he could not be there? "Gilbert" Francis called and he looked up " I would not ask you if I did not trust you with my greatest treasure. I racked my brain and could only think of you to do this thing. You were a captain in the war and fought the hardest for this land and me, granted we could not win without help but those bastards had the advantage of winter, the only season in which they thrive, you are my dearest friend and Matilda loves you like family,as do I. I could not think of a better man to help me raise my daughter when I have to be here, it pains me to send her away but the thought is a little easier to bear when I think you would be the one in charge of returning her home safe to me.". " Do you realize what you are asking of me?" was all Gilbert cold say. "Yes" replied the king. "and you know how selfish of you this is Francis?. Again "yes" was the response. Gilbert nodded his head and looked Francis directly in the eye "When do we leave"? Francis exhaled in relief "tomorrow"he breathed . Gilbert grinned "well then Ill gather my shit and say bye to my brother then, You are lucky I am awesome Fran." And with that he turned on his heel and stomped away in his usual fashion. Francis slumped back into his throne " lucky indeed" he said into the empty air.

Matilda was not a morning person, that was apparent even at age five. She was even more upset at the fact she had to leave her precious papa behind to watch the kingdom but at least she had her Gil with her, his presence made her not quite as scared to have to meet her future king and husband. She understood what a king was, after all she watched her papa rule every day but she was a little confused about what a husband did. She had asked her papa and he had only said it was someone you stayed with and tried to love forever. Matilda had giggled and said said she would rather marry her papa then some stranger then because she already loved him than all the grapes in the kingdom and was going to stay with him forever and ever, but papa had said that you could not marry your parents because you had to have babies with husbands and then papa would be called grandpapa and that made sense to her she supposed. She leaned back in the saddle to lean her back against Gilbert and wondered how much longer she had to sit on this horse. It was a pretty horse, big and black and she thought that Gil and him made a really pretty pair since he was so pale but she had been sitting forever! Matilda looked up at Gil and asked " How much longer is this going to take"? Gilbert laughed his loud boisterous laugh and said "we have about a week more riding Tilly and it has only been an hour". Matilda paled, she wasn't sure if it was because he used that awful nickname she hated that people insisted was cute or at the thought of having to do this for a full week. She was starting to think getting a husband was definitely not worth the effort.

Notes: next up we learn a little about Alfred! Thanks for checking it out guys. By the way I need a beta so please step right up if you are interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfred has a speech impediment with his L's don't worry it goes away with age**!

This chapter is short as well but don't worry they will lengthen up quite a it after this one guys. Also I do not own swan princess or hetalia- Hoshiodoriko

Wang Yao was one of the greatest military tacticians and knights in one of the most war proficient countries in the world. Standing at five feet six inches with a long ponytail the Asian man was clearly not a native to Everleen and yet he had given more sweat and blood to the country than most men twice his age. This was precisely why King Arthur had chosen him to be the princes personal trainer and bodyguard. When told he was being granted the position he had almost wept in gratitude, such honor would do great things for the family name. So as it was Yao packed up his only son Kiku and their meager possessions and went to meet the king and queen for his official briefing at the palace.

At the palace Yao and Kiku were shown into the throne room where he recognized the the king and his beautiful queen seated high above looking quite intimidating even for one as learned and hardened as him,until he saw the queen shoot him a smile that almost split her face. Suddenly they looked much more human and Yao was able to calm down and even felt Kiku peek up at them from his place beside him. "Knight Yao welcome to our home. I hope your quarters will be to your satisfaction, we even set up a room next to the princes for your son. I hope the boys can get along, our Alfie really does need more friends his own age and"- "Amelia" ,Arthur cut off , "you are babbling , let the man speak up". And with that he looked to Yao. Yao to his great credit took this in stride and bowed low prompting Kiku to do the same. As he came up he replied "Your majesties it is a great honor to be brought into your home, I am sure what ever rooms yo have seen fit to bestow to my son and I will be more than satisfactory and my Kiku will be proud to be the princes playmate and as they grow and my training intensifies his sparring partner as well". "Well said Yao, as expected , I shall send for a servant to lead Kiku to meet Alfred while we discuss some of the aspects of your work". With that Arthur waved a hand and a nearby servant ran to do as he bade. Kiku nodded to his father and followed.

Alfred looked up from the intricate battle he had been setting up between his knights and barbarians on his play room floor to see a small black headed boy standing in the doorway. Alfred was not one to question such a godsend as a playmate his own age so instead of asking why a stranger was in his room he just smiled the same smile that Kiku had seen on the queen earlier and practically yelled "HI my mane is Alfwed wanna pway war"? Kiku started at such a bold introduction but looked at the toys longingly "Yes I would like that very much. I am called Kiku." As simple as that a bond was formed on the playroom floor .

As Kiku set up a row of soldiers Alfred chattered away "And so my wife is coming next week because my daddy says we need grapes and farms and they are weak and we have to fight for them because we're the heroes"! Again Kiku found himself startling at Alfred's words "but Alfred-san we are to young for marriage". Alfred sorted "are you silly, I don't have to marry her untiwl I am a man just Mom says that I have to call her my future wife so no one else gets her first. I just have to tawk to her and stuff whwle we are not married too." "You are a brave person Alfred -san I heard my father's men say wives are very dangerous and they tell you what to do and make you dress how they want and can be loud" Kiku spoke solemnly. Alfred's eyes widened at that, he didn't know wives were so scary, ad he certainly did not want some girl to tell him what to do. Maybe being the hero wasn't worth the horrible punishment of a wife.

Okay next chapter the kids meet and Alfred and Matilda will interact for the first time. Please enjoy and if you have the time and inclination let me know what ya think and how I can improve. Also the next chapter will be much longer in length :) – Hoshiodoriko.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own nothing

Matilda could see the gates! They were almost to the capital city and then she could get off of Gilbert's stupid giant horse and stop having to listen to the loud man's boasting about awesomeness (it made her jittery and flustered) she hoped her betrothed was not quite so loud. The horse stopped and Matilda could almost feel herself groan at being let down to walk a bit. "Gil Why have we stopped ? I see the gates we could just keep going and be there soon"she inquired after giving her legs a stretch. Gilbert's amused reply was almost snorted,"Tilly you look like a street orphan ,you have to change and let one of the ladies in the entourage fix your hair, or Arthur will keel over at the sight of you. Though I must admit to see his panties all in a twist would almost be worth your fathers tirade". Another snort "he would rather die than see you look like a commoner. " Matilda looked down at her grubby dress and blushed, her Papa would die if he saw her looking as messy as she did! She could hear his soft voice crying that over dramatic fashion and see him pulling out his handkerchief to bite the corner as was his habit when upset. She really didn't want to picture her father embarrassing himself like that. With a shiver she was (gratefully) led off with a chattering nursemaid to change into something more suitable for a princess. After being scrubbed down with a scour until her cheeks were as red as apples and her long sunshine blonde hair thoroughly combed and checked for bugs (there were none thank goodness) she had to undergo an hours worth of braiding and tugging to be presentable (though they never could tame that one wild curl). So freshly clad in her very best purple dress that made her violet eyes stand out and her little silver cornet with its diamond hanging on her forehead she was pushed back toward the horse where Gilbert was waiting in the beautiful white dress uniform of their people with the black cross proudly displayed across the chest for all to see. Gil swung her back up on the horse but made her sit side saddle this time. As they rode forward Matilda saw the gates to the city begin to open and her pulse sped up, even at the age of five she knew something very big was going to happen and she only hoped that Gilbert would hold her hand so she would stop shaking like a leaf. When they reached the gates she saw a huge crowd of people throwing roses before the horse and shoving to get a look at her, she tried to lean back into Gil to hide but she felt his had on her back as he leaned in and whispered " Sit up straight you are the future queen and if you do not show them that you are brave now they will never accept you. Let them all see how pretty you are, earn their respect now and make your Father and the Kingdom proud". Matilda knew Gil was right, her papa had told her these people were much more warlike and brash than her people. They praised strength and military intellect. If she was to impress them she would have to be tough not the dainty little flower her people expected. Matilda lifted her chin and made her spine ramrod straight just as she had been taught and let the corners of her mouth turn up as whispered in her mind over and over "I can do this".

Alfred was standing between his mother and father under the great apple tree that was in the inner court yard of the castle. When he heard a great cry rise up in the capital city. He knew that meant that the princess had entered (his mother told him so) and he wanted to run ,what Kiku had told him about never being able to be free to run and play as he wanted to scared him he didn't like the idea of some girl being his boss. Just as he reached the height of his panic and was about to turn to run away he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder. "Lad"said Arthur. " I just want you to know your mother and I expect you to honor this kingdom and make us proud. You will do your best to make this girl feel at home, and stand up tall to meet her, first impressions are important". "Yes father" he managed to squeak. He was sure that they could tell he was terrified and he just hoped his lisp was under control when he met his betrothed. The very fact that her name contained the one letter that was the bane of his existence was reason enough to call the whole thing off in his mind. They stood for what seemed like an eternity to Alfred, his mother cooing over "how handsome" he looked in his new dark blue cloak and tan breeches, and his father shifting just as impatiently as him from foot to foot. Alfred couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "father what if she isn't", but he never got to finish the question because at that moment the gates swung open and Yao bowed low. Just beyond him Alfred could see and albino man on a horse, and when the horse tossed it's head just so Alfred could make out a tiny purple and blond figure nestled in front looking for all the world like she was going to pass out. Alfred didn't think she looked too tough, he smirked there was no way this tiny little girl could push him around or make him do what she wanted. At his mothers nod he bounded forward to greet his "future queen".

Matilda sighed in relief as the the inner castle gates came into view just a hundred paces and she would be out of this scary mob of people and hopefully into a more peaceful situation. It was then she remembered that on the other side of the door there was a royal family to contend with, she felt faint. A small asian man stood beside the door looking completely comfortable in the huge crowd which was reaching a fever pitch, he nodded at Gil and in a calm voice that could somehow be heard over the crowd said " I am called Yao Wang, I shall lead you to the Royal family now, please dismount when we get inside and a stable boy will take the horses from you and your party". And as simple as that the doors opened and Matilda noticed several things at once. Firstly a blindingly beautiful woman was beaming at her while a stern man simply quirked an astonishingly large eyebrow. Secondly she was being lowered to the ground by Mr Yao and Gilbert dismounted right after. Lastly she was standing across from a blonde boy with impossibly blue eyes and the most irritating smirk she had ever seen in her life (and she spent large amounts of time with Gil who wore a perpetual smirk).

Alfred glared as queen Amelia pushed him forward and his father mumbled under his breath about what they practiced, While Matilda took the smallest possible steps toward him at Gil's silent urging. When the children had covered the small distance between each other , Alfred bowed and said just as rehearsed " It is an honor to meet you princess Matiwda". Matilda's eyes widened and she giggled at his pronunciation of her name. It was adorable! When she heard Alfred growling at her she remembered herself and with a neat curtsey she replied " the honor is mine prince Alfred". Then doing something completely out of her character she continued " If you have trouble saying my name you could call me Tilly... but the L sound seems to be your problem so maybe just Mat"? Alfred's cheeks colored and anyone who didn't know him would think it a cute embarrassed blush but his mother and father knew what was coming and could not move fast enough to stop it. Alfred growled in his throat and yelled "STOP MAKING FUN OF HOW I TALK" and that came out crystal clear. Matilda cowered wide eyed and tried to defend herself but before she could Alfred reached out and pushed her to the ground. Time seemed frozen ,none of the adults could move from shock. Matilda teared up then let out a fierce shriek and bodily tackled Alfred to the ground where she proceeded to scratch at his face with her nails. All the adults seemed to move at once as if the spell was broken and Yao and Gilbert wrenched the children apart while Arthur looked a strange purple color and Amelia laughed a bit hysterically. Yao held Alfred back stoic while pulling out a handkerchief to dab at the scratches on his face as ever and Matilda buried her face in Gilbert's neck. Everyone seemed to be a bit lost then shocked when Gilbert started laughing at the top of his lungs and then proclaimed "WELL THAT COULD NOT HAVE GONE ANY WORSE! KESESESESESESESESE!".

Authors note: so they met and yeah … Alfie may have some pride issues but to be fair Mat is pretty crazy in this one too. Just chalk it up to nerves making pwople do crazy things. Welp we shall see how Arthur deals with this next chapter... Hoshiodoriko


	5. Note

Hey guys Hoshiodoriko here I just wanted to say chapters may be slow for about the next week my mother had an unexpected health issue come up and I have an interview with an opera house here in the good ol USA.(if I have to work it's gonna e a kick ass job :)) I need to do something with this theatre learning I paid for or else I would just write for you guys all day (no sarcasm Im for real I would). Now I will try not to plague you with this notes because they piss me off too, If you guys have any story feed back feel free to review or pm me or any things you guys would like to see I can see if I can squeeze it in ja.

-All my feels ,

Hoshiodoriko


	6. Chapter 5 with some kinda fixes

HEY guys I just walked in the door from my trip and decided to update before anything else (well I started up the record player but that's it). The conference went great and I saw a lot of new plays that are gonna be on the circuit soon so look forward to that.

**READ THIS!**

**this is where the magical element is introduced! The kiddos are gonna learn a little about life so enjoy. Again I own nothing and please review if you like to -**Hoshiodoriko

I made some of the paragraphs more paragraphy on a suggestion on a review to be honest I was a bit drunk when I wrote this chapter and did not realize I posted it until I got the review notification on my phone so I checked it out and will leave the writing as is because I like some of the ideas maybe I will go back an edit it but really I need a beta so yeah.- H

One strained look from Arthur cut Gilbert's laugh short, clearing his throat a little self consciously he straightened up and adjusted Matilda in his arms. Beside Gilbert Yao was dabbing at Alfred's cheek with a white handkerchief that was turning a bit pink, both children looked quite sullen, Alfred's cheeks were puffed out and Matilda was glaring at him,perched in her Gil's arms from behind a waterfall of hair that had fallen out of her carefully constructed braids. After and awkward period of everyone looking at Arthur who went from purple to red as he tried to grapple with his temper Amelia opened her mouth to speak but found herself cut off by her husband. " You are all dismissed except the children, as for you two you will follow me to my office and we shall have a talk." Arthur spoke with barley restrained anger. Gilbert immediately jumped in with his reply " Sir, I cannot leave my charge. Her father would not approve and given the situation I would rather be there". Arthur nodded and said " Of course, I was not thinking clearly, You may come and stand outside the door so the princess may call you if she has the need". Gilbert simply nodded while Amelia stomped off at being dismissed like a child (but she knew better than to push her husbands temper she only hoped the children would not).Yao for his part bowed respectfully and began walking to his quarters to speak with his son for a while before dinner. Arthur turned on his heel and began a brisk pace that had Alfred and Gilbert still carrying Matilda scrambling to follow.

The walk through the castle was almost claustrophobic in its intensity both children wondered what punishment they would receive neither were dull enough to think that attacking another especially a royal would go unpunished even Matilda whose papa only raised his voice after every option had been exhausted would take a switch to her for this. Too soon they found themselves in front of the the large oaken door of The kings office and Matilda found herself on her own two feet and being ushered through with Alfred right behind her.

Arthur had calmed considerably on the walk to his office and now found himself second guessing what he was about to do. He worried the children were not old enough to understand what he was about to tell them or that they would simply not care and respect the magics like he himself did, but he had to try. He turned for the first time to face the children and saw his son standing tall and trying to not quiver his lip too much ( a trait he inherited from his mother) he felt a surge of pride at Alfred's effort and as for the girl , she was shaking so hard she looked like she was going to fall over and for a moment he considered relaxing his stern face but then he noticed she did look rather like her father and his efforts to glare redoubled.

Exhaling through his nose as he moved behind his desk to sit he spoke "You two will sit, answer me when I ask a question and keep your mouths closed when I am speaking, If I am interrupted you will go to bed with no supper and your guards will work you tomorrow until you puke am I clear?" He nodded at the twin replies of "yes sir" and the children sat in the much to big chairs in front of his desk. Clearing his throat Arthur began what he felt would be a long conversation "What can you tell me about magic"? Alfred seemed to the first to recover from the odd question and answered with what his father had told him since he was a toddler " Magic is used for many things. We use it to hewp us win our wars and punish our enemies and make stronger weapons ". Arthur nodded, he knew his son was knew about the magic that their kingdom used after all he himself had taught him but the frog lass or frogette if you will, her answer was what he needed. Much to his surprise she smiled and squeaked out " Papa says magic is very beautiful and that it should be used to help people and make the land pretty and that if you don't put all your love into magic it will not work of also I think my Papa uses it to hit on girls at least that's what Gil said, what ever that means". Arthur clicked his tongue, such a lovely speech ruined once again by the frogs perversion. Burying his annoyance he replied " both of you are right, you see our kingdoms use our magic in very different ways which and our separate kingdoms suffer because we do not practice both magics, for example my kingdom uses magic to fight but we cannot use the magic that brings life like Matilda's kingdom. My queen came up with a plan to solve that though, if the kingdoms joined we could be truly great, with our war knowledge and destructive magic and your kingdoms ability to heal and make the crops grow we will be the greatest empire the world has ever seen. That is why when my queen thought up to marry you two we all knew that it was the right choice, and you two will marry regardless if you can learn to get along, I wanted you to be kept separate until you were of age but the other two have silly romantic notions so like it or not you will spend time together and I suggest that you learn to play nice because this will be forever. Duty will always come before pride. Understand?" both children nodded but glared at each other both thinking that they didn't need the other to have a great kingdom.

Alfred's thoughts that a wife was terrible only increased as he saw that venomous purple gaze and felt his cheek pulse from the scratches she had left. As for Matilda she felt like she was looking at the biggest brat that the world had ever made. She narrowed her eyes a little more and swore she got him to flinch- good.

They broke gazes to turn to The king as they heard his robes shuffle and saw him pull two silver gleaming heart shaped pendants from his pocket. " These are for you two. I have had the best enchanters put a powerful spell on them, only the one who puts it own you may take it off and if you ever have the need to find one another if the bond you have is close enough it will lead you to each other, your bond would have to be incredible for this second thing to happen however so mainly these will just be like a claim to one another a sign of betrothal if you will." He handed the children the necklaces and motion for them to put them on one another.

Matilda looked at the beautiful trinket and wanted to throw it, she was confused and wanted to go home but instead she looped it over Alfred's neck and watched the heart with the gleaming engraved M sit on his chest.

Alfred wanted to cry but he knew what his father expected of him so when he felt the weight of the heart on his neck he looked up at Mat as she said to call her and placed the necklace over her poofy hair and as she pulled it out of the loop he stared at the big A engraved into the surface of the heart.

The King spoke up after as they stood awkwardly looking at the ground " I will step out a moment and I expect you two to apologize and get to supper". With that he stood and exited the room.

Matilda spoke in her quiet voice " you can still call me Mat and I wont say im sorry you pushed me first". Alfred nodded and replied loudly " Ill call you Mat but I don't like you I only need Kiku to be my friend not some smelly girl so you can be my enemy got it". Matilda like the sound of that just fine she she stuck out her hand and they shook both firmly saying "enemy". And thus the fist summer passed with them trying to injure or taunt the other in every way possible while little Kiku tried to talk sense (unsuccessfully) into both.

Okay so it ended on a abrupt note but we need to get movin along. The next few chapter will be glimpses into all the summers they have together and the relationship will bloom so yay please le me know if you guys like it and want more. Thanks – Hoshiodoriko


	7. Chapter 6

SETUP FOR THE CHAPTER.

This chapter should be longer. At this point Alfred and Mat are ages seven and six respectively This chapter will have a few time skips showing them getting older at the end of this Al will be about fourteen and Mat thirteen. Time to get the ball rolling.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Matilda took off racing across the courtyard. She rounded the beautiful marble fountain and the weeping willows surrounding it to the steps where her father was waiting on bended knee to catch her in the first real hug she had felt in half a year.

"Hello my heart your Papa has missed you. Stand pack petal and let me see how big you have grown."

Matilda stepped back as her father requested and did a little twirl while giggling and crying out " Oh Papa I missed you so much that place was terrible! They barely have and plants and the people are all so loud and they love to fight and Gil was just as bad as them and the only nice people were Queen Amelia and Kiku and They don't count because they are on bratty Alfred's side and im so glad im home!"

Francis chuckled a bit at his daughters rambling and responded as he pulled her tiny hands into his " My Petal it can't have been all that bad I am sorry you did not like it though I know the people of Everleen are a bit rough around the edges as they say but I know them to be good at heart. They came to our aid when you were a baby during the war with Risjak when they attacked us. And as for a lack of plant life my love that is where you can help them, yes? You can learn to bring their plants to life as you get older and make the gardens as pretty as ours hmm Tilly?"

Matilda looked where her Papa held her hands in his soft strong ones and sighed out "I guess so. Also Papa everyone has stopped calling me Tilly its just Matilda ,well except for Alfred he calls me Mat but can I not be Tilly anymore?"

Francis was a little taken aback, he knew from his correspondence with Arthur that His daughter had gotten a bit bolder but she had never before corrected him or out right asked something of anybody maybe the little rivalry she had set up with the the prince was doing her some good. He smirked " Alright but I shall forever give you pet names my dear. That is my right as your Papa!"

Matilda just giggled sweetly and followed her Papa in to enjoy a good meal and sleep in her own bed for the first time in half a year.

Back in Everleen Alfred sat in his window seat while Kiku sat on a cushion on the floor looking up at him with a small frown etched into his little features. Alfred looked down to him and asked "Why am I sad?" Kiku head lowered piped up "Maybe you miss the princess."

Alfred snorted and simply stated " no".

Time skip(s)/change of pace/KIKU!

As the children grew older they maintained there childhood declarations of not liking each other but as far as Kiku could tell there were many times that they proved they liked each other very much.

Like the first summer he went to Mat's kingdom with his father and Alfred and the prince fell from a tree where Mat had been trying to prove she could make the leaves grow.

She ran for half a mile to get help when he fell and broke his arm. She later claimed it was because of he died she couldn't kill him herself.

Or when they were nine and Mat has started calling Alfred "Alfie" and he didn't correct her.

He later told Kiku that it was "strategic" because if she though him indifferent she would stop. The fact his face was cherry red when Kiku asked about it made him have his doubts about ho indifferent Alfred really was.

She didn't stop and Alfred never did ask her to.

Or the time when they were out shopping and the ribbon cutters son told Mat she had beautiful hair. Kiku remembered holding Matilda's hand while she cried after Alfred cut her braid off the next day.

He also remembered the beating Alfred got from not only his father but also how Yao had punished him for three days with the hardest training Alfred had at that point.

And the "mysterious" poison ivy vine that was in Alfred's bed.

As the twelve year old's confidant Kiku learned that Alfred did not regret his action in the least when he was told "The beatings are worth that ribbon freak leaving Mat alone now". Kiku though this was a good time to refrain from speaking.

Puberty and Yao's training were doing good things for Alfred. At his and Mats joint birthday celebration ( they turned fourteen and thirteen respectively) just this last summer a similar incident to the one two years before happened. a duchess of a neighboring kingdom approached Alfred and was very flirtatious with him.

Kiku had been standing by Mat when she noticed how much time the girl had spent talking to "Alfie". The look on her face could kill a man at a hundred paces.

When Alfred began dancing with the girl Mat teared up a bit and Kiku asked her to dance out of kindness. She tried her very best to out dance that girl and while everyone in the room found her to be as graceful as a swan and her Papa teared up a bit, Alfred did not even glance her way.

After the dance was over Mat wasted no time in rushing over to the front of the hall close to their parents ( Alfred's had rode in to see his birthday celebration) and Gil where Alfred was standing with the girl and slipping her hand into his she leaned up and planted a kiss right on his cheek with a "hello Alfie".

Alfred for his part went bright red, while Gilbert and Francis who saw the whole thing whispered and Queen Amelia cheered to King Arthur who just smirked knowingly.

Matilda not missing a beat turned to the girl and said " Oh Michelle I didn't even notice you there, were you wishing my _betrothed _a happy birthday?" not giving her a chance to answer she continued " What an interesting color you have chosen for your dress, I don't know of a single person who could get away with that, it was very brave of you". She finished off with a sweet smile.

Her smile only grew when Alfred who had not stopped looking at her since the kiss asked her louder than strictly necessary if she wanted to dance.

Francis looked to Arthur and Amelia and sighed out "ah do you remember what it is like to be that young and in love and jealous"? Amelia laughed and declared " yes but your daughter handled it much better than my Alfred, that being said she could have used much more finesse."

Gilbert who still laughing at how his charge had given the girl a verbal beating said through his tears" if that girl can learn to use magic half as good as she can be passive aggressive she will be a source to be reckoned with."

Arthur only grinned a bit and said "I wonder how long it will take them to realize. Probably years with as dense as my son is".

Yes Kiku thought they liked each other very much indeed. And he hoped that maybe this summer when the Princess arrived Alfred would see it too. He hated seeing his dearest friend pine whenever Mat left and then stubbornly refuse to write her letters, , just maybe he could help Alfred see and stop his pain.

He was also tired of having Mat stain his shirts with tears every time Alfred hurt her feelings but he felt like that would not change even if they admitted their feelings for each other. Kiku sighed his friends really needed to learn to talk things out or at least act out in less dramatic ways, they were making him old.

This chapter is split up weird I know but I didn't want to have two tiny chapters so I just combined them. If anything is unclear or you have feedback just review and ill respond if I can . I apologize for the wait I was at a place with no internet.- hoshiodoriko


	8. Chapter 7

Alfred stared out of his window with a confused and worried look that did not suit his maturing face in the least. Every since his and Mat's last birthday he had felt strange.

That night he felt something change like a snap of cold that was swallowed up by a warmth to rival the summers in his kingdom. Alfred was not sure what he was feeling but he could sure as hell pinpoint the reason, Her royal highness, Flower of the people, light of the north realm, Matilda Bonnefoi ,Heir apparent the the kingdom of Frenreale and the girl he was having very odd feelings for.

He new they were to be married and that on principal and promise he was supposed to hate her but every since he was twelve he new he had a crush on her. When he thought about it he probably liked her even before that but when she leaned up and kissed his cheek and took his hand his feelings changed and he really wasn't sure why.

He used to just think she was cute and liked when her cheeks turned red when she was angry with him but in the past few months he had been dreaming about her doing things to him, things that left him embarrassed and needing a change of nightclothes.

Alfred through back his head and groaned out "fuck". He needed a distraction."KIKU I NEED YOU" he yelled trying to shake off his mood. Kiku slammed his way into the room sword drawn and looking for the threat. "Is it assassins, robbers"? When he saw that nothing was there he lowered his sword and with a blank face asked " did you think you saw another spirit Alfred"?

Alfred who had been about to praise Kiku for rushing in pouted "This room is haunted Kiku I swear I saw a spirit that one time and no I just want to have a little spar".

Kiku gazed at Alfred coolly while he agreed , he felt that Alfred was troubled and this would end up being a therapy lesson like usual. Every time Alfred wanted to spar he would ask Kiku the most difficult life questions and expect him to give good feed back while dodging Alfred's devastating blows. So by the end when Alfred felt better he was mentally and physically exhausted.

Upon reaching the ring that they had drawn I the muddy snow that covered the ground the boys immediately began circling to see who would attack first. This was pointless really as Alfred always attacked first regardless of Yao teachings of going slow to size up your opponent.

Right on cue Alfred arched forward at took a devastating swipe at Kiku's blade causing a hollow crack from the wooden practice swords they were using. Kiku held on and returned with a neat counter attack meant to distract Alfred so he could whisper a defensive spell and perhaps regain the feeling in his right wrist. Alfred would have none of that and stepped forward to swipe Kiku's legs out from under him.

"No spells Kiku let's just spar no tricks, skill on skill alone okay?" Alfred stated more than asked as he helped Kiku back to his feet. Kiku only nodded his consent all the while thinking how that was easy for Al to say as he wasn't the one fighting a with a brute(not that he would EVER say it out loud).

They traded blows for what seemed like a good ten minutes before Alfred finally spoke up, and when he did it was all in one rush of air and quite a shock. "Kiku I think I have a problem. I think Mat is making me sick. Like I think about her all the time and she makes me uncomfortable when she touches me and I dream about her and I kinda wanna smellherhair"!

Kiku stumbled and literally lost his footing for a three seconds before he could remember to breathe.

He and Alfred had had many heart to hearts in the past, from everything about training to Alfred's insecurities of being the next king, but he was not expecting this of all things,after all what did he know about romance?

Suddenly remembering he was sparring Kiku stepped closer to Alfred to perhaps get an inside shot while he thought of just how to answer that question.

After a long silence Kiku motioned to stop the fight. "Alfred I have helped you in everything you have come to me for, but I cannot help with this because I have no experience and frankly I feel really embarrassed. Maybe it would be best to speak with your father"?

At first Alfred was shocked at Kiku's admission to him it seemed like there was very little Kiku was not versed in and had never in the eight years they had been best friends had Kiku ever directed Alfred to someone else. However after some though he felt stupid for not going to his father in the first place, after all his father had way more experience with women than Alfred and Kiku combined.

Granted Alfred disliked having to go to his father because he had a tendency to get nervous trying to impress the man and make a fool of himself, but Arthur was still willing to listen and did give sound advice (when Alfred felt like obeying). Yes, He would go talk to his father, right after one more round to blow off steam. He smirked at Kiku and received a sigh in return.

That afternoon found Alfred nervously standing outside of his fathers office door trying to work up the courage to knock. After a few moments he heard a "Just come in lad" from the sharp voice of his father.

As he peeked around the door he realized he was being an idiot and fully swung the heavy Oak door open to stand in the arch way and shaking off any nerves he had he spoke (perhaps a little louder than necessary). "Father I would like to talk to you about Princess Matilda", there he got through a whole sentence to his father without being an idiot.

The King looked up from where he had been writing, raising a thick eyebrow asked "The Frog's brat?" "Don't call her that" Alfred immediately spoke up and continued "why do you even call King Francis that anyway he hardly looks or acts like a frog."

Arthur a little put out at being rebuked replied as he looked back to his paper as he responded to his son , "Long story short he was placed under a funny curse in which he looked and acted very much like a frog and his girls mother broke it, but I shan't let him live it down in this lifetime. Now what do you want to know about this girl lad"?

Alfred gulped at the thought of what the man had to have done to warrant a curse like that but quickly shook it off with thoughts of how to approach this subject with his father. After a silence that bordered on awkward Al spoke up "Father umm it's just that I have been having strange feelings and thoughts about Mat every since our birthday last summer and I don't know what is happening to me and I need your advice on what to do" he finished with a brilliant blush and found himself unable to look up from his lap.

Arthur blinked rather owlishly and it took ever ounce of his diplomacy not to bust out into laughter at the miserable expression on Alfred's face. "Alfred, have you maybe considered that you might be having these feelings toward Matilda because you are attracted to her, as a man is to a woman I mean? That could be why you have "strange feelings" for her. After all both of your bodies are changing and if she takes after her mother at all I can't blame you for"-

"PLEASE STOP" Alfred almost wailed " I know that I like her father, I just don't know how to tell her and we still have months until it is time for her to travel here, THAT is what I needed advice on."

"Ah, yes." Pink dusted Arthur's cheeks. "Maybe the best course of action would be to write her a letter. Do not confess anything stupid or run in wild but maybe just to keep in contact with her. Flatter her subtly, women love that and the maybe this summer you can ask for permission to court her without scaring the girl with brashness. If you can get her to write you perhaps you can get her to not give you poison ivy for getting to fresh" .

"That was one time! And thank you father I will try to write a letter though I'm not sure what I will say. You really helped settle my head ".

As Alfred set out from his office to compose what Arthur was sure would be a hose crash of a letter he could only hope for the best for his son. Grinning to himself he thought how Amelia was going to positively gush when he told her Alfred was taking steps toward courting. He decided to leave the paperwork for today and spend some quality time with said queen.

As Alfred sat down to write he realized he had no idea what to say. This was going to be a long process.

Okay Im leaving it off here. Sorry It took so long, I have been decidedly uninspired. I hope things go better next chapter where we will see the letter and Mats response.-hoshiodoriko


	9. Chapter 8

**Dear Mat,**

**I just wanted to write to tell you that last time you left a blue ribbon. I Am going to enclose it in this package because I thought you may be missing it as I know you hate when you misplace things. I must confess that I hope the time between your next visit goes quickly , I think Kiku misses having you around to talk about flowers with and I guess I wouldn't mind seeing you either. I just remembered! You know that little potted plant you left on the table between mine and Kiku's rooms last time you were here? Well I have been trying to keep it alive but it is wilting do you maybe have some advice for me on how to save it? **

**Your betrothed, **

**Alfred Jones.**

**Alfred stared down at the simple letter, more of a note really and sighed. This is as good as it was going to get. Hopefully she would respond.**

**He looked at the dozens of crumpled up wads of paper on the floor with disdain, each one a failed letter and each one a blow to the ego. How hard could it be to talk to one thirteen year old girl especially one you had known for years?**

**He shook himself, why was he being such a wimp? He didn't pin or second guess himself; he was Alfred Jones Heir to the throne and best swordsman of his age! **

**He sealed the letter and attempted to put on as much bravado as his father as he ordered a servant to get the letter to her royal highness princess Matilda on double(though the servant had a hard time being intimidated by his slightly squeaky voice and nervous twitching).**

**Alfred looked at the door for a few minutes after the servant left. With Yao off dividing the spoils from the last battle they had with Brendendale (a small kingdom full of gold) and Kiku out collecting medicine herbs he had no one to fight with to let out his pent up energy and that would not do at all. **

**It looked like he was to be off to town to pick a fight, after all the local boys all wanted to say they bested a prince and Alfred was confident they would not. With a smile and a giggle he went to collect his sword.**

**Matilda sucked air greedily into her lungs. Still panting she looked up to where Gilbert stood holding his sword with a smirk. The smirk fell quickly however as he spoke up.**

"**I could have lopped your head of twice birdie; you still have not learned to use those vines of yours defensively with any finesse. What good is attacking if you cannot defend yourself from the counter"? **

"**If you ever hope to impress your lover boys' kingdom you have to be combat proficient". Gilbert very rarely was so serious but he wanted more for the girl he loved like his own than to be a baby factory whose only purpose was to breed more brats for that little beast Alfred.**

**Not that he really disliked the boy but he would be damned if he ever thought that he was good enough for his birdie. He saw the bloodlust in the boy's eyes from time to time even if he did wear that big happy smile. However, he would play nice with the boy until given a reason to do otherwise if for no other reason he could tell birdie liked him.**

**Frenreale may not be the strongest military nation but he had been trained in Prushran and their military was once the strongest in the world and he would use that training to kill Alfred with no qualms if Matilda was hurt. **

**No his Matilda needed to be able to fight like a wildcat and speak like a lady to earn any respect from that war thirsty nation. He could do nothing for her speech that was Francis's job as well as making her ability to give life to things with her love, but he would she as hell make her the most awesome vine wielding badass the world would ever see.**

**Matilda blushed and exclaimed as loud as her quiet voice would allow "Alfred is not my lover boy"! "I don't even like him like that Gil".**

**Gilbert could not pass up an opportunity to tease. "Well birdie what was the deal with your little jealousy fit at the ball last summer hmmmmmmmmm"? And of course the fact you are blushing now; you know you really do look like a little bird with your cheeks all puffed out and your nervous little head shakes" he spoke with loud annoying laughter in his voice.**

**Mat still red as a tomato and her cheeks indeed puffed out in annoyance spoke up. "GILLLLL, you are being so mean"! " You know I hate it when you tease me about Alfred he is just the guy I have to marry, I don't LIKE him".**

**With a shit eating grin now firmly in place Gilbert reached into the pocket of his blue tunic and produced a small envelope "Well then I suppose you won't want this letter he sent you, too bad too after I went through the trouble of getting the kings permission for you to write him back".**

**Mat for her part just looked up at the letter in shock for a few moments befor she could even produce sound, "Gil please let me have it" was all she could spit out.**

**Gilbert handed it over with a smile and lost it completely when she squeaked out that she would be in her room if anyone needed her and took off running.**

**In her room Matilda responded to her letter just as a thirteen year old girl should, she squealed, spun in circles, and collapsed on her bed to tear it open.**

**She would admit that she was a little disappointed at how short it was but she liked how even though on the outside he had addressed it to her usig her full title he used her nickname on the inside.**

**She also was grateful for the ribbon she had missed it but she wished that Alfred missed her as much as Kiku seemed to but at least he was writing her, and to get her advice no less!**

**Of course she would NEVER let Alfie know how excited she was, no she would write back her response and make it as mature as she could and if she was clever enough he would write back.**

**Okay guys hopefully this is better than last chapter. Thank you for reading-H (also I own nothing)**


	10. Chapter 9

As the paper romance slowly bloomed between Alfred and Matilda creating a wonderful summer of hope and expectation three fair haired children were being brought up in the always harsh land of Risjak where the snow covered the ground almost year round and they received no affection save for what they could show to one another.

The children in question were the only living family of their father, Czar Winter lord of all Risjak and the man currently doling out a punishment to all three of them. The trick, he knew was to hit them where it hurt. That meant he had to think out three equally devastating individual punishments while also making sure the other two were also disturbed into behaving by watching. He supposed he would just have to be creative.

Winter looked down from his nose from where he was seated above the place where his children stood and spoke "Do you know why you are to be punished"? Ivan his only son and middle child at fourteen stepped forward and spoke for the group "we were interacting with some peasants and not behaving as our station commands. Father please allow the girls to go I was the one who told them to walk into the village with me and should be the one to take the punishment sir." With that he stepped back into line between his two sisters.

Winter stood and spoke as he approached his children "No, they will be punished as well, all three of you misbehaved and all three must be taught a lesson. We are royalty we do not mix with the common people; furthermore you all left the castle deliberately disobeying my orders not to. I only punish you children to make you stronger. This country will not have a weak royal family - Yekatarina step forward".

At her father's command Yekatarina or Katyusha, as her siblings called her, walked the three steps toward her father and waited. As the oldest she felt the need to protect the others but knew from experience that speaking out would only worsen the situation.

When she had moved the three steps forward to her father she felt the tears begin to burn her eyes as she watched the stern line of his mouth harden. "Yekatarina you are eighteen, a woman and you should know ho to behave as a lady should. Today you acted like a common whore speaking with common men on the roadside it sickens me to think I have raised such a disobedient wench. You are a very developed woman and no man wants to be only friends with a woman who looks like you".

Ivan bit his lip to hold back the growl that was forming in his throat , after all what chance did a fourteen year old boy no matter how tall and strong for his age had a chance against a grown man as war proficient as his father.

"Since you want to behave like a whore we should make you look the part as well hmm"? He stepped forward and pulled out his knife. "kneel down" he spoke in a harsh tone. Katyusha dropped to her knees immediately and felt her father pull her waist length hair with one hand and with a sob she could not hold back she felt his knife lopping off her hair to sit just under her ears. Just like the women who stood on the street in town waiting to be taken home by some stranger.

She rose to her feet with a numb feeling and watched her father tossing her hair to the side with a bland look on his face. She stepped back in line to wait for the man to leave so she could break down. Ivan's face was furious, and little Natalia at only nine was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger at seeing the sister who was more like a mother to her treated in such a way, but her real fear came from knowing she was about to watch Ivan take his punishment, it was always the worst to watch because unlike them he got beatings so bad his back would pour blood.

Winter wasted no time chastising Ivan verbally it simply did not affect the boy. "Shirt off" was all he spoke. Ivan just slipped off his coat and shirt and the beautiful scarf Katyusha had made for him when he was eight and handed them over to his big sister. Hardening his face he dropped to his knees and waited for the bullwhip to hit his already scarred back.

" You get fifteen, Count" and with that Ivan began gritting out the numbers as the whip ripped through is already scarred skin. Natalia was trying to scream and run to her brother the only thing stopping her was katyusha's firm hand around her mouth and waist. Natalia looked to her big sister to see the tears pouring down her face but unlike usual she did not sob she did not shake she simply looked on to her father with the darkest look Natalia had ever seen on her usually gentle and soft face.

When Ivan called the fifteen lash he stood on shaking legs and barley made it to his place in line where Katyush and Natalia had separated to their positions as well he leaned a bit on his eldest sister while Natalia stepped forward to take her punishment as well.

Little Natalia may have been the youngest but she had a fire in her that Winter just could not see in the other two and while that fire could be useful to him later he needed to temper it while he could still control her. The way to do that was simple he knew the girl was obsessive about her brother thinking he could protect her and saw her sister as a mother so he just had to take them away, make him loyal to him.

"Natalia you are going away for training seeing as you are the only one who may be worth anything". And with one sentence the three children' s whole world finally shattered. Ivan and Katyusha tried to argue but in the mayhem of her father bodily dragging off the youngest the elder two were knocked to the ground by guards Ivan was too weak to fight and Katyusha was weak, never having bee trained .

When they woke they were in a small shack in the woods beside a clear lake located on the castle grounds. A note saying they were to live from the royal forest and if they tried to leave they would be killed by the spells Winter had cast himself and two crates containing their belongings were all they had. This was the final punishment life in exile to this patch of land surrounded by eighteen foot walls on three sides and a castle with an army on the other. At least the forest was large and fertile.

That night they held each other and cried. It would seem that they had finally been broken completely. Ivan would throw himself into their survival and Katyusha would stare out the window and wait for him to come to her to stitch up what ever needed mending after a fight with the wildlife be that his scarf or his flesh.

And to any outsider they would seem to have gone crazy but both were simply biding time. Winter could not live forever and as strong a s his muscles and magic were they hoped against hope that someday they could beat him and get their sister back, then lead this country into the sunlight.


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you to the reviewers who took time out of your day to comment on my work . Also I do not own Hetalia I just admire it greatly. Please enjoy

The King of Everleen sat positively beaming at his only son and his tutor. It would seem that Alfred had received his letter to attend the royal knight's academy a full year early. This meant the boy could become a knight and fight for the country to prove himself worthy to the people to be the next king, Arthur had never been more proud in his life.

Queen Amelia didn't know whether to smile as brightly as her husband or to cry at the fact that he baby was going to have his innocence ripped away by war, and there would be war this country would be sure of it. So she settled with an upward turn of her mouth and took her husband's hand in her own, hoping to gain a little of the inner strength he had, that she had and continued to fall in love with him for.

Yao for his part was just as calm and straight faced as ever but the fact he had reached out to pat the boy on the shoulder was monumental to the royals in the room.

Kiku who was standing by his father wore a small proud smile for his best friend. He had decided his talents would be better put to use studying the law, after all Alfred would need a royal advisor when he was king and he had already decided on Kiku when they were six years old.

The newly turned sixteen year old was almost bouncing with joy as his father's proud grin was completely dwarfed by the radiant smile that Alfred wore on his face. He had even grabbed Matilda who had been standing beside him when his father made the announcement and spun her in a circle laughing like a child while the court watched on with a mixture of smirks and chuckles to silent shock at such behavior.

Matilda was proud of Alfred; she really truly was from the bottom of her heart. Not many people were accepted into the knight's academe of Everleen a year early, royal or otherwise, however she knew that this meant he would go away to train and she would not see him, with any regularity for three full years, the amount of time his training would take.

It was simply the rules of the Academe, a year and a half of training then a year and a half of service in the field. Each and every knight trainee had to perform these duties or they were sent home in shame for it was only after these tasks were complete that they were considered knights.

Matilda straightened her back, put on a smile and took Alfred's arm as he waxed poetic to his parents and the court about how happy he was and how he would make them proud. And Mat knew it was true, he would make them proud but her heart was breaking at the thought that they had only just gotten to begin really courting, not just sending wistful notes and longing for summer.

It was strange to her how much her heart could change in just a year but she felt she now cared for Alfred very dearly, perhaps not strongly enough yet to say she was in love with him but she knew that she loved so many things about him that she was dangerously close to falling for him completely. Yes she was young, only fifteen but she had known him forever and as her papa always told her love is not bound by age or kingdom or gender it only exists and you can only hope to do the right thing with such a gift. She decided then not to dwell she and Alfred still had a few weeks before he left and she would make the most of them.

….

Matilda was doing an absolutely horrid job of making the most of the last few weeks she had spent with Alfred.

First of all they discovered that while they may both have an easy time communicating via letter it was much harder to think of what to say when the objects of their affection was right in front of them. Alfred would turn a most endearing red color and nervously kick the toe of his boot on the cobble stones and enquire much too loudly after Mat. Mat on the other hand could be seen almost visibly shaking under Alfred's gaze and seemed to develop a bit of a stutter and drop her voice to a level a mouse would have trouble hearing.

This both bemused and frustrated their parents in equal measure, Arthur knew full well that his son was the liveliest person in the room at any given time and had an ego as big as his own. In short he has rather hoped his son could be quite the charming gentleman and was sorely disappointed when he proved himself to be otherwise.

Francis ( who had learned about the goings on in the castle from his frequent letters to Gilbert and Amelia) for his part found his daughters bashful behavior to be beyond adorable, especially knowing just how loud she was capable of being when truly enraged or when she was especially tired. The thought of waking Matilda from her "beauty sleep" was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Thank the earth mother he had the authority to force that unpleasant task onto Gilbert.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gilbert sneezed right as he was going to open his mouth to answer the question that was no doubt going to turn into the most awkward conversation of his life to date. Damn it all this was a conversation for Francis, he would just have to make due.

"So Miss Mat" he began "you want to know about kissing". God help him somehow he didn't laugh at the resolved face his Mat made when she nodded her approval. "Don't you think you should be able to speak to the boy before you start throwing your lips around willy nilly"?

Mat felt her face drop and become slack as she took in the quirked eyebrow and haughty smirk on Gilberts face, did he just say that? "Did you really just say that"? "GIIIIILLLL I need your help he is going to leave in two days and I haven't done anything to show him how I feel and and…" She trailed off and tears began to pool in her impossibly purple eyes and her glasses were quickly fogging over.

Gilbert quickly dropped all of his haughtiness at the sight of his little birdie crying. He rushed over from where he had been seated at his desk and scooped her up into his arms and began cooing and rocking her like when she was little.

For a moment Mat was shell shocked, but as she got her bearings she let out a loud laugh that shook her whole frame. Gilbert looked at her like she has lost her sense for a moment until he heard her snorting in her laughter and realized how ridiculous they looked and joined in with his loud voice ringing.

As they came down from the high of laughter and Gilbert slid Mat down to her feet he put his hand on her head and ruffled her curls as he said " Don't worry about it kid, if that's how you want to send him off just go for it. I guarantee he will be so shocked he won't know what to do and will probably skip to the academe. And as for how to do it you just have to lean in and pucker up and go for it" he finished with a wink.

Mat smiled at her mentor and threw her arms around his waist before she ran from the room to make her plans.

…

Alfred looked at the small bracelet he held in his sweaty palm and went over the little speech he prepared for the hundredth time. He was nervous, and not because of the crowed that had gathered at the front steps of the castle all the way to the city gates to see him off, no he was in his element when he had to be in the mist of such crowds it was saying goodbye to Mat he feared.

She was the only person he had yet to say goodbye to currently his parents and Yao and Kiku were at the gates to see him off but Matilda would be staying behind at the urging of Gilbert for some odd reason. A small sound startled Alfred out of his thoughts and as he turned to see Mat standing before him all of his pretty speech disappeared from his mind, she was beautiful. Her hair flowed to just above mid back and had little flowers braided in. Her dress was a light blue and seemed to swirl about her as she walked toward him but the thing that struck him the hardest was the way her impossibly violet eyes seemed to sparkle in the midafternoon lighting. His heart seemed to speed up and slow down as she walked forward.

Matilda once again sent a silent thanks to Gilbert for creating this opportunity to be alone with Alfred as she approached him from behind and made a small noise to get his attention.

As he turned and looked at her they both seemed at a loss of what to say, until Alfred thrust his hand into her face. At first she couldn't focus on what he was holding but as her eyes adjusted she could see the small bracelet dangling from his fingers. She took a moment, looking at the shiny silver chain with a little jeweled purple flower dangling from it. In his head he knew the poetic words he wanted to se but instead he rather shouted at her "I HADTHISMADEFORYOU".

As the words left his mouth he was already hitting himself mentally. But to his shock and pleasure she just giggled and replied much more steadily than he had heard her speak all summer, "Thank you Alfie I really love it, I have something for you too".

And then his brain shut down because she stepped forward and leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the mouth. At first he panicked but then he realized he should return the sentiment if he ever wanted to do it again and pushed back on her lips. He felt like he had flames running up his spine and just as he raised his hand to grab hold of her he felt her pull back.

Mat squeaked out a quick " be safe Alfie please, and write me, Ill see you at the holidays hopefully if Papa allows it". With that she turned and left him standing there as she ran off cheeks flaming. At first Alfred was dumbstruck but as he played the whole scene out he burst into joyous laughter and ran to meet his horse. And the smile never left his face the whole way to the academe.

Sorry it took so long guys my personal life took a crazy turn but I'll try to be more regular-H


	12. Chapter 11

Excuses as to why I did not post.

I Own nothing just a crappy plot.

Thanks for reading.

The first two years had been bearable, Alfred had written regularly and after the first awkward meeting after the kiss they had settled into their relationship, for that is what it was at that point, with much more grace than they ever had before.

Alfred stole kisses whenever he could on the holidays they could be together and even when his time to serve in the forces came he still wrote, that is until Risjak attacked, led by a terrifying man called Winter who always had an extremely pale girl at his side, yes even safe in her castle she had heard tell of the man.

She wasn't even sure about why they attacked but her heart hardened when she learned that his armies were responsible for her mother's death all those years ago. And yet she did not hate him, her father had taught her about love her whole life and she simply did not have it in her heart to hate, but she did want to see him come to justice and she supposed that feeling came from spending so much time around Alfred.

As it was she had not heard from Alfred in six months. She knew he was alive, tales of his heroics had reached her and as proud as she was she couldn't help but be upset that he hadn't written, it was if she had been forgotten. He publicly declared his love for her at the beginning of the war and the crowds had absolutely roared, but had he meant it or was it just to gain morale among the people?

Mat lay stretched out on her back on the small balcony attached to her room staring through the elegant stone columns with her wrist laid by her face so she could sigh each time she looked at the little purple flower that rested there. (The court of her kingdom had fled to Everleen castle while their combined forces set out to meet the enemy on the field of battle between Risjak and Frenreale.)

This pissed Gilbert off to put it lightly. He understood missing someone, hell he had spent the last twenty six years missing someone but the boy had been fighting hard for the last six months and it was high time his birdie got off her ass and started living, There was a war on and she needed to do her duty as the princess to keep the peoples hopes up.

"Matilda" her head snapped toward him as he said her name, he never called her by her given name or used that tone unless they were about to have a heart to heart. "You are being a child, it is time to get up and start living again. Your father and I have discussed it and we both agree you need to pep up girl, moping time is over birdie, the people need to see you be strong now ".

Mat felt her cheeks grow red as her anger bloomed. How dare he say she was moping! "I think I have every right to be upset he hasn't written for _six months, I _know that he is fighting but just a word to know that he is okay is all I ask. How could someone just do that, just forget me?I know he has written both of his parents on his birthday and even Kiku has received a letter! I am still so scared for him and I miss everything about him and at the same time I am so angry with him right now that I want to cry and you say that I have no right? If I could I would through this STUPID necklace out the window. I have every right Gilbert so LEAVE ME ALONE" Mat finished as she broke into sobbing tears.

Yes, this was waaaaay more teenage angst then he could handle. He had never ever wanted to shake someone till they behaved but now he was considering it. Usually he would too, but this was his birdie and he just didn't have the heart to do anything hurtful to her, so he would leave but not before he informed the king that he needed to get himself up to the princesses ivory tower and talk some sense into her before he threw her off the balcony. He would rather be out in the field than dealing with an irrational teenage girl. The pain in his chest from having her yell at him was making it hard to concentrate anyway.

So he just replied "Yes your majesty" turned on his heel to walk silently down the hall to fetch the king.

Mat's heart dropped a little when he said that. He had never ever called her that outside of a formal function and he certainly never held such an indifferent tone towards her. Emotionally overwhelmed, she rolled onto her stomach and bawled into the pillow she had been laying on.

An hour later Francis strode up the stair to his daughters tower room with more grace than any man should have but one look at his face reveled that he was very upset indeed. He did not raise his daughter to snap like that and as far as he could tell Gilbert was truly hurt that she lashed out. As he reached the door to Matilda's bedroom an pulled it opened he was stopped by a lattice work of vines blocking the doorway, most people would have been put off by the fact a mere eighteen year old girl was capable of such magic but Francis was not impressed at all, to him this was a waste of ability. With a wave of his hand the vines began retracting and he stepped into his daughter's room, only to find it completely empty.

Natalia almost smirked at how easy it was to acquire her target. It was almost a shame that she had spent all those months learning the girls fighting style when it was as easy as sneaking up on her while she was asleep and using the chloroform, the brat had even set up her own defenses against the door.

Perhaps she would finally finally get to see her big brother and sister now that she had done as her father asked.

Alfred was having the time of his life charging through the throng of battle. He nodded to Yao who was a few men over and cut his way through the thick to stand back to back with the man, and let out a joyous laugh that had comrade and enemy alike taking uncomfortable steps away.

That night in the barracks as Alfred stripped off his blood caked armor and lay down his mind went a thousand miles an hour. He thought of the war and how it was unjust and how Risjak had no real reason for the attack, but then again his father's kingdom took new land every day so could they really be mad that this man tried to do the same?

He also thought about how he was good at this war thing and worse how much he liked it. That is why he hadn't written Mat in so long. How could he tell her that he loved this? It was sick and he couldn't stand for her to think less of him, think him some sort of monster when he was supposed to be her hero. He knew he should write so she would be soothed because if he knew one thing about his Mat it was that she was a worry wart, but was scared to push her even farther away with his blood lust.

Alfred's head snapped up as he heard his tent flap open and relaxed the hand that went to his sword, it was just a messenger. "Sir , news from the Queen" the man shouted. Alfred nodded and the man continued with the last thing he ever expected to hear "The Princess is missing". His heart dropped and he felt the world tilt a bit and then everything was black.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing.

Alfred groggily sat up to see his father leaning over the end of his bed staring out the opening of the medical tent. "Am I wounded"? Was the first question that left his lips. Arthur's head whipped around eyebrows raised in surprise at the question his response however was as straight forward and sharp as always " No, you dolt ,you fainted after receiving your mothers message about Matilda missing. I was so surprised at the news when it reached me I had to come see for myself, what with you psych reports claiming that you are blood thirsty and borderline unstable with giddiness at the prospect of a good fight. Still I suppose love does make even us monsters weak, so perhaps I should not be so shocked at your reaction."

"Father", Alfred interrupted, " Please stop this inane chatter, I am a man and a war hero, only women faint from shock I am sure I was just had a drop in adrenalin that's all." Arthur snorted. "And tell me what you know about Mat, also I suppose I should formally tell you that I am defecting from my company as of now, I have to find her ".

"Don't be stupid Alfred you are not defecting, and so help m boy If you interrupt me again I will walk away now, I am releasing you to find her along with that male nursemaid of hers and Kiku." Alfred sighed in relief at his fathers statement but dared not open his mouth because he new that the King would certainly make good on his threat.

"Now as for information, it is scarce and hardly useful on the surface but perhaps if you study it enough you can make something of it". That was not good, the King was the smartest man Alfred knew and I he was lost then Alfred had no chance of figuring it out.

"The only intel I have received was from a guard who passed away within seconds of he message. He stated that and I quote 'The creature was pale like milk and beautiful upon first glance and then with the look of innocence still intact a silver flash happened it transformed into a great animal and attacked from the sky' . Matilda was taken with no sign of struggle and apparently left through the window. We don't even know where she is except for the report of the soldier seeing the beast flying toward Risjak before it landed and disappeared".

Alfred stared blankly at his father while he decided what to say, he eloquently decided on "The fuck"? "My sentiments exactly" Arthur replied "My advice is that you three need to train before going out looking for this beast it killed fifteen armed men and the air was absolutely ripe with magic, and you know how strong Matilda's magic is for her not to have time to put of a fight the beast must be impressive, you three need a plan and need to review the situation to try to figure out where to go from there.

Yao is taking over your position leading the troops with Francis and I will be going to sea to oversee the naval battles personally, I have a score to settle with that Spaniard who captains Risjak's navy, so you three are on your own aside from your mothers consultations. Son, I hope you find her but plan for the worst".

Alfred stood and looked his father in the eyes as he said in a voice that made even Arthur a bit nervous " OH Ill find her and then I will kill any creature man or beast involved", and with that he went to find his horse and get back to the capital, he needed to plan.

Matilda awoke to find herself strapped to a wooden chair in front of an elaborate empty throne. She resigned herself to sulk and try to shake off the pounding in her ears until she saw a shift in the shadows and saw a girl- no the girl, the one who took her. A rage she had never felt before built up in side her and she heard herself snarl and then the rush of magic was released before she even realized it. Vines, long and full of thorns shot out of the seeds that she had tucked away in the hem of her dress and attacked the girl.

Natalia had no time to react. She felt her skin being ripped apart, torn from her face and arms while she struggled helplessly screaming and tearing ineffectively at the vines. As the blood got in her eyes blinding and crippling her she saw a flash of magic and suddenly there was no more ripping.

She wiped the blood from her eyes to see herself face to face with a lovely white swan surrounded in vines that she noticed offhandedly were covered in tiny blue flowers. Behind the swan she saw the one one sight she would have preferred the vines to, Her father.

"Well" spoke Winter " you certainty put up a fight Princess Matilda, but we can't have that so you can just enjoy that little spell. Now I know you are no dumb animal so I will make you a proposition , you take my hand in marriage, giving me your kingdom and Ill call off the war, after all what good are your farmlands to me burned to the ground. If you refuse you will go into my forbidden Forrest until such time as you comply or I systematically destroy your kingdom then I will rape you in front of the royal families that are against me and bathe in your blood. What say you little swan"?

Matilda wobbly stood on her now webbed feet and tried to process exactly what was happening, she figured this was the Risjak leader given the terms he laid out but why was this happening, what could she do and the most stomach turning thought was that nobody knew she was gone, because of her childish fit, what If the thought she just ran away?

The only clear thought she had was that this man would get her fathers kingdom over her dead body and with that she gave Winter his answer in the form of her flapping toward him and trying to bite any piece of him she could get in her beak.

Winter remained calm and knocked the swan to the ground while two guards who had been behind him grabbed her and at his nod started dragging her to be thrown into the barrier in the forest.

He looked to his bleeding daughter who was still on the floor, no he had not forgotten her, and spoke. " Clean up this blood this instant, you disgrace me, and to think that almost considered letting you visit your siblings. After you clean up report to the training room or your punishment you will not be seeing those two for quite some time yet I think."

She nodded to her father and looked at the ground, that girl almost killed her, but she didn't blame her she would have done the same in the situation. It was more of a sense of guilt that was eating at her than anything. Now that her head had cleared from the thought of her siblings she realized she had done the same to this girl that her father had done to her.

As her father walked out Natalia ripped the hem of her torn dress and began mopping at the blood while her tears streamed and she chanted softly under her breath " Im sorry, Im sorry " to herself, her siblings or the poor girl whose life she just ruined for no reason she didn't know.

Sorry for the long break, I lost my will for life for a bit but im back now and I hope you enjoy my humble story telling skills . Also Al dosen't seem right to me but in my head he is slightly more responsible at this age from the war and just out of shock at the situation. Idk what do you guys think?_H


	14. Chapter thirteen

I would like to thank my beautiful amazing super special awesome beta NutellaUnicorn. Hopefully with her help things will be better :). Also I do no own hetalia, its characters or the swan princess.-H

Yekatarina watched the tiny white form on the ground where the guards had thrown it through the barrier. Crouching down next to it she stroked its head gently, whispering sweet nothings to it.

"Vanya, we need to get it to the cottage, it needs medical attention," She called to her brother, her bell like voice wavering with tears for the pitiful creature.

Ivan, for his part tried not to sigh. It seemed that every time his sister came across a sick creature she became hell bent on nursing it back to health. If it were up to her they would never have food on the table. Still, it was a rather pretty bird, he supposed. But how like Winter to give them a beautiful omen like a swan, only to curse them for it later. Besides it reeked of magic.

"Katyusha, I'm not sure if we should take it in. If father's guards threw it in it could be dangerous or evil. It most certainly seems to have a powerful enchantment on it. We don't even know what it really is for that matter" Ivan huffed in a childlike manner.

Her reply was stern, and she knew he would not disobey her motherly tone "An evil swan, really Ivan? You cannot truly believe that. You know as well as I do that animal transformations are based off the personality of the person involved. That is basic magic, no? We haven't been out of the world so long as to forget that. Now please carry it to our home so we can let it rest, and perhaps find out what is going on."

Ivan hated it when his sister used that tone, he just couldn't argue when she spoke like that. It made him feel like a child, and at nineteen he certainly wasn't a child. So he obeyed, helping his sister take the creature back to their home.

Matilda awoke to the sounds of quiet whispers in a language she certainly did not recognize. She would have found it quite harsh if not for the gentle lull of the more feminine of the two, for some reason it was more soothing than scary. She was content to listen to the pretty cadence for a while longer while she swayed gently from side to side, reminiscent to how her Papa had rocked her to sleep as a child.

It had taken two full weeks before Matilda became completely lucid, but she was more grateful to the two hero's who had saved her than she could say (literally). From what she could pick up, it seemed the woman was called Katyusha and the man Vanya. And they seemed to be related in some way, both by the feel of the relationship and their looks.

Vanya was taller than her Alfie, and strong looking too. He was strange in that his voice seemed very childlike and sweet despite his overall larger than life stature, and he called her malyshka whatever that meant.

But Katyusha was her favorite by far. The woman was gorgeous, with short hair that touched her ears, framing her face perfectly. She had a gentle voice and caring hands. She would and sing softly to her while she cleaned the small hut, or sometimes while she stroked Mat's head. Yet despite her sweet, passive nature she seemed to get her way with Vanya, even with a simple glance. Overall, exactly what someone would want and hope for in a mother.

On the third week Matilda was with Vanya and Katyusha they decided to see if she was up to going for a swim on the lake. They took her out one warm night, one with a lovely crescent moon for light and sitting her in the shallows of the large lake in the center of their prison.

Matilda was fine for a moment trying to figure out how to swim as a swan. Right as she began to think she wasn't quite as graceful as she should be she felt something in her stir.

A blinding flash of silver surrounded her and then she was standing in the lake not as a swan, but as herself, a human. She held pale hands in front of her face for a moment, reaching up to feel her glasses perched gently on the end of her nose.

The quiet was broken by the sound of a snapping twig. Mat jerked her head up to see Vanya and Katyusha staring at her with wide eyes.

The first words she spoke to a very surprised Vanya and Katyusha were, "I don't know if you can understand me, however, thank you so much for everything. I would be lost and still a swan without you,"

Ivan, surprisingly, was the first to find his tongue, "You speak English?"

It was heavily accented, but still the first words Mat could understand in a long time. She threw her head back and let out what she felt was a very Alfred like laugh, nodding as she wiped away the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes.

That night they talked. Mat told them who she was and about her situation, and they in turn shared their story. They told her how no human being could get through the barrier from their side. She told them how Alfred would come for her and save them as well, for she was certain he would, and Katyusha agreed heartily while Vanya (whom she had learned was a pet name short for Ivan) just sat back and listened.

As the sun came up Mat felt the same stirring in her she felt before. The feeble hope she had that the spell had broken crumbled as Ivan bent down, picking up her swan form once again.  
"I knew it wasn't so easy as sitting in some water," He said, looking down sadly at the white swan in his hands.

It wasn't until the next new moon that they realized a crucial detail. Sitting in the water at night wasn't all it took, the moonlight was what sparked the magic to start.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Two pairs of cerulean eyes glared at each other from across a small table. Neither held any kindness, much to the shock of the two men watching the argument between Queen Amelia and Prince Alfred.

...To be continued...


End file.
